Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
by scabiorxxx
Summary: A one-shot about the capture of the golden trio in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. Scabior takes an interest in Hermione. What happens?


Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

By Scabiorxxx

**Hello everyone :) This is just a little one-shot that I thought of. I hope you like it. I don't own anything all rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Without her none of this would be possible, enjoy.**

"Hello beautiful."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. They were surrounded by snatchers. "Run!" shouted Harry. She didn't need telling twice. Hermione bolted down the hill with Ron and Harry by her side.

In the distance she could hear someone say in a strong cockney accent, "Well don't hang about snatch 'em." Hermione only had one thought in her mind, _"Get away as quickly as possible and protect Harry at all costs."_

Hermione ducked as a curse flew above her head and hit a tree to the left of her. Hermione was separated from Ron and Harry now. She could make out harry just ahead of her but Ron was nowhere to be seen. She heard Ron yelling and a thud on the forest floor. _"No Ron!"_ Hermione thought. As much as she wanted to run over to him and help him she knew that it would just get her captured as well and she had to remember the first rule to always protect Harry at all costs.

She jumped over a fallen tree and as soon as she landed she heard another two feet hit the ground behind her. She dared not to look back in case she tripped over a tree stump or some other obstacle.

It felt like hundreds of curses were being pelted at her. She did some back, smiling when she heard a grunt from one of the men falling. That smile soon disappeared as she found herself surrounded. She knew she had to act fast to try and disguise Harry.

Hermione stopped and turned around. Harry was running up to her with a questioning look on his face as Hermione raised her wand to him. Harry was hit directly in the face with the stinging jinx and he fell to the floor. Hermione rushed to him and took his glasses from his face. "I'm sorry Harry." That was all she managed to say before two hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her away from harry.

"Get off me!" Hermione shouted as she tried to peel herself away from the snatcher. "No don't touch her!" cried Ron as he made an attempt to run for Hermione. Grayback punched Ron hard in the chest. He grunted and fell to the floor.

_"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself_!" the man that spoke before smirked. "Leave him!" Hermione shrieked as she saw Ron fall to the floor. Grayback roughly searched Harry for his wand. "What happened to you ugly?" he smirked. Both Harry and Grayback looked at the man. "No not you." He pointed at grayback. "What's your name?"

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley." Harry lied. "Check it." he ordered. The snatcher with long brown scruffy hair lied back with a black ribbon and a red streak in it approached Hermione. Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized that he was wearing her pink scarf. _"Oh no this is all my fault. How could I have been so stupid?" _Hermione cursed in her head.

"And you my lovely." He began. Only a few inches were separating them now. "What do they call you?"

Hermione had already come up with a name for emergency situations like this. "Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." she tried to sound as convincing as possible. His scary blue-grey eyes penetrated her big brown ones right down into her soul.

To her horror the man leaned in and took a lock of her brown curls. He twisted it in his fingers and smelled her neck. Hermione did her best to keep her distance from the man even if it meant leaning into the man holding her.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere Scabior." Said another snatcher. Hermione was relieved as the man holding her hair called Scabior let go and walked towards harry. Hermione's vision went blurry and she couldn't make out what they were saying about Harry. She looked over at Ron and gave him a sympathetic look.

The next thing she heard was, "Change of plan boys, we're not takin' this lot to the ministry." They all smirked. Ron was yanked up by the collar of his shirt and held in place by two snatchers as he was still trying his best to get to Hermione and protect her.

Scabior walked towards Hermione, his smirk never leaving his face. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine. The man holding her let her go and she stumbled into Scabior's open arms. He wrapped them around her and said, "You know what to do boys. I will be joining you in a moment."

Within seconds everyone had disapparated leaving Scabior and Hermione alone in the forest. _"Why aren't we leaving?" _this along with hundreds of other questions ran though Hermione's head. Hermione felt her jacket being ripped from her body and thrown on the floor. She was violently spun around to face Scabior and pushed against a tree. Hermione yelped and she couldn't bear to look at his predatory eyes. He looked like a starving wolf staring at a fresh piece of meat.

He leaned into the crook of Hermione's neck, pressing his body against hers. "You smell like vanilla Hermione Granger." Hermione gasped as she realized that he knew the true identities of Harry, Ron and herself. "I think you are going to be my favourite." She was shaking and she whimpered as he pulled up his head and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry love, every cloud has a silver lining."

**So there you go. It's just a short one-shot and I don't really think I want it to be anything more, sorry guys. Please review and tell me what you think. I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
